


Piece of Cake

by theproletariatdontdeservecake



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Demon Summoning, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theproletariatdontdeservecake/pseuds/theproletariatdontdeservecake
Summary: More fluffy Gatewatch slice of life.Liliana summons a demon to do important work.





	Piece of Cake

 Everything had to be perfect, Liliana decided. There was too much at stake.

 The instructions had to be laid out clearly and phrased so they couldn’t be twisted. Everything had to be measured with painstaking care—too much or too little of anything could have disastrous results. Even the timing had to be flawless otherwise it wouldn’t work.

 And then, of course, there was the demon to consider.

 She sighed. The preparations were tedious and had already taken far more time than she’d intended. Ordinarily, she’d have left it to her undead servants and been done with it, but she decided that if she was going to go through all the trouble, she was going to make sure it was done right. And, as much as she hated the minutiae, there were just some things too important to entrust to a corpse.

 She knew Jace wouldn’t approve of the method, but to Grixis with what he thought. It wasn’t as if he'd ever find out how she did it. If anything, she planned on telling him that she did it all by herself.

  _“It is done,”_ a hateful chorus of voices whispered. _“Release us.”_

  _Finally._ She banished the fiend with a dismissive wave and the demon vanished, leaving only the vague scent of sulfur and vanilla. 

 Liliana stepped into the circle to inspect its work. 

 It looked right, she supposed, picking it up and holding it up to the fading light. Better than anything she’d be able to do herself, anyway. It smelled right, too, if that was any indication. But it was still missing something.

She reached into her skirts and produced a small blue candle. She touched its wick to the black flame dying on the edge of her summoning circle, then perched it gently on the cake, just above where the frosting spelled out “Happy Birthday, Jace!”

She smiled.

_Perfect._


End file.
